Rich Boys & Rich Ideas
by Pilgrimage
Summary: Oneshot. Maya goes to Miles' party under the impression she's going to meet the Mayor, Miles senior, to get her noticed for the Hollingsworth Music and Arts Scholarship, though Cam's nowhere to be seen for support.


_A/N: Miles' parties would be bomb for public school kids._

* * *

She hates spandex.

She hates how it clings to her curves and how it's slowly marring her skin with evidence of constricting her. She's all but ready to pry it off herself, but this party would unfortunately demand that kind of behavior. And Natalia Harvey is already sitting in the corner liveblogging the whole affair from her smartphone, including taking incriminating photos of Jared Pavlovski and Taylor Patterson practically doing the deed, while their supposed commitments sit blissfully unaware at home. So, she has settled at picking at the glittery material of Tori's dress she's been forced to wear.

'He's not coming,' Tori assures her, sighing.

Maya takes her eyes off the pure white double doors to face her best friend. 'What?'

'Besides it's freezing and literally a white out right now, no one else is coming to this party.' Tori is practically cackling at this point from the idea of a definite small group at the Hollingsworth residence. 'Less competition for us and I heard some of these guys are in line to take over their family's CEO positions.'

Maya spies some of the group of boys who are now doing a terrifying imitation of gorillas encircling their prey, rather the bowls of snacks at the kitchen's island.

'And why are you channeling serious Real Housewives of Toronto vibes?'

'Since Tate Williams' mother, as in Williams & Co., will eventually be impressed with my fashion portfolio.' Tori brandishes a vibrant magenta folder with what she assumes are various fabrics peeking through its confines. 'It's a 10 month plan, Real Housewives got nothing on me.'

A whoosh and wood creaking alerts her, and Maya's eyes instinctively dart towards the front doors again.

'Listen, Cam's just upset that you told him about this party last minute. He'd be here if he could see you sweating over talking to the Mayor for that scholarship. He knows that music is everything to you, and he'll come around.' Tori smooths a reassuring hand over the small of her back. It's times like these that Maya cannot blame her for boy hunting, her penchant for makeovers (on her, specifically and regularly), and her wanting to shoulder rub with trust fund kids (currently).

'I shouldn't have to tell him what this means to me.'

'Did you tell him you'd be coming to Miles' party _and_ that you'd be meeting the Mayor.'

Maya bites at her bottom lip.

'Maya…'

'He didn't even give me a chance, he just stormed out of my house after I told him Miles was doing me a favour.'

'These kind of dressy parties aren't really his thing, though.'

'You mean, _fun_ isn't really your boyfriend's thing.' Miles Hollingsworth III chimes in, and dips his head low as if the girls are ready to divulge more intimate information in his presence. 'That's okay, more fun for us.' Miles bumps Maya, inching closer and winking at her.

Tori just stares at him, though her tongue clicks and her eyes finally roll as she talks to Maya as if Miles hadn't interrupted. 'Actually, it's all suddenly clear why he's sitting this one out.' Tori tries to grab for Maya's wrist, but the blonde girl stays rooted in place. 'May…'

'It's okay, I'm fine. Go ahead, I see Tate alone finally. Go on.'

Tori looks torn as she quickly grabs at her clutch, rummaging through to find her pocket mirror, and then quickly throws a suspicious glance towards Miles. It's been a long running suspicion of Tori's that Miles had been plotting something concerning Maya since day one, one that Cam had often seconded. But, Maya is resolute in laughing at each and every theory. Maya's push allows Tori to leave, though reluctantly with a few more dagger eyes thrown the smirking boy's way.

'Look, thanks for the invitation. I'm just hoping to make an impression on your dad.'

'My pleasure. And don't worry about wowing him, you do that without really realizing, Matlin. You're practically the single most talented person at school. Throw in this face to face, and he'll be wondering who the rest of the candidates even are.' Miles has a way with words, she already knows. Always has. And she's not an idiot, because she realizes his closeness and the way he smolders her way are all a part of him, a part of him that just needs to be insatiably flirtatious. It's less about her and more about some weird urge for attention. She just knows it. But, there's a part of him that's often hurried to deflect nasty rumors his ex, Zoe Rivas, has tried to spread about her throughout the school. Just as Tori or Tristan would do. On account of this, he's a friend. 'He's coming at midnight,' he assures her.

'Right.' Her eyes trail back to the door, though she realizes the whipping winds of the blizzard are causing the noise.

'Does he know that he's welcome to join?'

'What—'

'Fun-killer.'

'Cam?'

He points accusingly, amused.

'He's not—'

'Jokes. No, but he should be here. Does that mean _we_ should be worrying about his boyfriend status.'

'_I _am not worried. He's just…stubborn sometimes, and when he gets stubborn, it's hard to explain certain things to him.'

'_Fun-killer_.'

She's starting to feel heat rise in her cheeks.

Luckily, he's distracted by Winston Chu who's trying to get his attention for a quick game on his new PS4. Though he can't help but add, 'Now, since I'm doing you this solid, what will you do for me?' He winks for good measure.

By midnight, Maya has downed half of the punch bowl and consumed enough of the crab dip to make her belly ache. Her palms sweat and her pacing has concerned Tori, but her best friend has taken up talking to a new boy who she believes to have a close relative with connections to interning for a local designer.

'Where is he?' She confronts Miles an hour later, and ten voicemails from her mother warning her about her rapidly closing curfew time later.

Miles shrugs, but says, 'Seven minutes in heaven.' _This_ is the part of Miles that always has her blood boiling.

'No. But, please tell me you didn't lure us here by lying about your dad.'

'Rules are rules.' Miles flourishes two thick cards, lined with a gleaming gold border, and each one has their names in perfect cursive (as if there was any other way these kids would play this game).

She's about had enough, and drags him by his skinny tie towards the nearby closet, earning a number of cat calls and Tori's disgusted cry for her to stop.

As soon as she shuts the door behind them, she pushes him up against the wall, and pulls angrily at the switch to see him clearly.

'Is this angry makeout or just plain angry?'

'Tell me the truth,' she spits out.

'He's coming, I promise.'

There is something about the way he keeps averting his gaze when she's staring up at him for too long.

'Miles, I know you're always trying to find a way to rile people up, but this was supposed to be about my music. I thought you were helping me, you know, like friends do.'

'I will help—I mean, I am.' He winces at Maya's wide-eyed expression. 'The truth is I don't really talk to my father…not if I can help it.'

She wants to be mad, and there's already a fuming heat churning in her stomach, but he's also looking downright pathetic at this point. Then there's the way he looks when he mentions his father.

'I'm sorry to hear that…' She suddenly knows the weight of his words and flashes of cold exchanges between the father and son now see a new light.

But, then, he starts towards her with his hands on her face. She pushes him in time for his lips to be shoved from connecting to hers with her open hand.

He straightens his tie, and looks even more shamefaced. 'Look, I didn't know any other way to—'

She wallops him with her gold, and luckily heavy, purse. 'Oh my God!' She wrenches the door open, and starts toward Tori. 'Have you gotten all the vital contacts you hoped for?' She's trying very hard not to sound like she's blaming her friend's insistence on coming here, when it was Maya's own idea in the first place, but when Tori nods, she's already trying to haul her up and away from everyone.

Her line of sight is a target with a glaring red circle at the Hollingsworth front double doors.

'Maya!' She faintly hears Miles call after, hot blood is pumping in time to her racing heart filling her ears. 'I'm sorry!' She thinks he hears him say.

Then the doors burst open, and a gust of cold and flurries come forward, swirling around Cam.

Wordlessly, she greets him with a tight embrace. 'Hey,' he greets her, sounding breathless, though she realizes this may be because of the way she's still gripping him.

'I'm sorry I'm late, but—' Cam begins, but she interrupts.

'Can we go?' She bursts, and Tori makes a sneaky exit back to the party.

'No, not yet.'

She watches him carefully, and is suddenly aware of his attire. 'Why are you dressed like you actually want to be here?' She scans his suit and tie again just to make sure.

'This is Miss Matlin?' The swirl of flurries makes way for Miles senior, and he shuts the door behind him.

'Mr. Hollingsworth.' Maya is void of any other additional greetings.

'Yes,' Cam helps. 'She's the girl I was telling you about.'

'Just caught a scrimmage game at your school today, and ran into this young man. I have to say I have been following some of Cam's career because my investors have me supporting the Ice Hounds, but I've been mostly impressed with all the NHL rumblings.' He directs his smile towards Cam, then eyes Maya. 'And yet he won't stop talking about your career.'

Cam nudges her, and she starts rapidly. "Music, sir. Music is my life. I'd literally kill for a chance at the Hollingsworth Scholarship. I mean, I wouldn't actually kill. That's psychotic. I'm not. And I'm talking about this because…'

'Because Maya's nervous. But, trust me, she's talented,' Cam offers again.

'Well, Mr. Saunders, I think I can be the judge of her merit on my own thanks. And I think the video you showed me of her performing speaks for itself.' He extends his hand to Maya next, which she takes eagerly. 'I'll definitely take all of this into consideration.' And then she realizes where Miles junior's winking habits have rooted from.

'Thank you,' Maya says, and wishes there were other words she could describe how giddy and excited and grateful of him she is.

'I'm sorry I didn't hear you the first time around,' he tells her. 'All I heard when you mentioned the party earlier today was Miles and I—'

She can't help her impulsiveness, and when it comes to watching his mouth move when she feels this way, she knows she's a goner. Case in point, her lips capture his in a deep kiss, and she smiles too, telling him thank you again and again over his lips.

When they detach, they start towards the party but, she stops them. They both scan passersby in the foyer and peer beyond them to the vast living room and adjoining kitchen and kitchen nook to see more people. Between twiddling their thumbs and teetering on bored feet, she is the first to break.

'This dress is ridiculous.'

'You look beautiful.'

'It's itchy.'

'Yeah, and this suit is my billet father's, so it's hanging off me like I'm playing dress up with my little sister. I should probably put it back before he notices.'

'Where are they tonight?'

'Some triple date out with their friends.'

They eye each other in realization and she mirrors his knowing look.

'Let's go return that suit.' She tugs at his tie, and laces her fingers with his as they make for the exit together.


End file.
